Cause your cute
by abers
Summary: Naruto and saskue are just walking and Naurto asks Saskue, Why do you keep staring at me?
1. Chapter 1

Saskue Sneered as he walked down a dirt path. Naruto Slagging by his side. _Why do I have to drag this moron with me? _He thought as he sighed. He glanced over at him. The blonde sighed. He looked over at Saskue.

"Can we stop?" He asked.

"No." The raven haired boy responded.

"Why not?" The blonde asked.

Saskue scoffed. "Fine, you big baby."

Naruto Ignored that last comment. He sat down on the grass. He sighed again.

_Stupid Saskue. Why did I have to get stuck with him? There he is. Sitting there glaring at me._ Naruto thought scoffing. "What?" Naruto asked in his raspy voice. Saskue was still glaring at him.

"I hate you." Was his Only response.

Naruto looked at his feet. "If you hate me so much then why do you keep staring at me?" Naruto asked rising a eye brow.

_He's right, Why do I always need to glance over and look at him, Just stare at him. I just can't help it. He's cute._ Saskue's eyes widened at his own thought._ What! No I don't. Well... I hate to admit it but.. He is. In his own Dumb way._ Saskue thought looking down.

"Well?" Naruto asked. He saw Saskue Look back at him.

"Cause your cute."

Bum, bum, bum! Sorry I know it sucks. But oh well. I tried a one shot. My first Yaoi-ish story.


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto gasped Feeling Saskue's hands go up his shirt. 'How did this happen?' The blonde kept thinking.

Flash Back

Naruto got big eyed. "You..Think.."

Saskue nodded his head. "You're cute." He grinned.

Naruto looked down blushing. "But..I'm a guy."

saskue didn't say anything for a moment. Naruto thought he was ignoring him.

"So what?"

Naruto didn't know what to say.

Saskue walked over to him slowly. His face going closer to Naruto's.  
Naruto closed his eyes. He then felt Saskues lips on his.

The blonde blushed, but kissed Saskue back. He felt The raven nipping at his lower lip.

End Flash Back

saskue licked Naruto neck sending moans and groans from the blonde. Naruto wanted to push him away.  
Why can't I push him away? Naruto put his hang on Saskue chest. Trying to push him away. He was to weak Only if he'd stop doing. "Ohhh." He moaned.

Saskue grinned and pulled away from the blonde. Naruto Pulled away. "Stop." He breathed pulling shirt down and slapping Saskues hands away from his pants.  
"Nope. Your to cute." He purred. 


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto finally got saskue away from him. "What the hell are you doing?" He barked blushing.

Saskue licked his lips. "I have no idea what you mean." He grabbed naruto pulling him into his arms in a tight embrace.

He started to lick naruto ear lobe. "Yes you do." Naruto said in a broke voice. Blushing madly. Feeling Saskue pressed agisnt him. He closed his eyes feeling the ravin hands roam up his shirt again.

Saskue did what he wanted with Naruto.

An hour later after he finished he put his clothes back on. Looking down at the heavy breathing blonde. His eyes gazed and sweat dripping off his face. Saskue grunted.

Naruto put his clothes back on to. He did it rather fast. It was really akward between him and saskue now.

"why did you do that?" Naruto demanded.

"Like I said naruto. Your cute." He kissed his nose then turned to walk away.

"Where are you going?" Naruto yelled.

"To see Sakura. I mean me and her are dating."

Narutos face fell. "You man whore!" He laughed.


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto put his hands in his pockets_. I feel dirty now. _He did_ it_ with sasuke and The ravin hair boy doesn't care for me. Naruto thought._ I don't have any feelings for him. I just thought.. I mean my first with a guy. _He didn't want to even think of it. He walked to where his home was.

Naruto got home. He flung himself on his sofa and yawned. He then got up to look for food. He found some pizza. But went for the ramen instead. ((Why pizza is better D:))

He ate it happily after cooking it of course.

He heard a knock at the door. He walked slowly to the door to answer it.  
Oy hey Sakura." He greeted.

She fumed. "It was you, right?" She demanded.

"What?" The blonde asked confused.

"Sasuke came back an hour late. He said it was because of you." She scoffed.

Naruto paled. _Did he tell her.._

"Why do you always have to fight?" She barked.

He sighed. "Sorry sakura I didn't mean to. I didn't even know you were dating."

Sakura's face lit up. "What? He told you we were dating!" She squealed.

"What?"

"I'm not dating him! But that means he likes me if he says we are!" She jumped for joy. "Well I'm gunna go see my sasuke-kun" She said happily skipping away from narutos door.

Naruto closed the door confused. "He lied to me…?"

Many hours later

Naruto heard a knock at the door. He looked at his watch. "It's late." He grumbled.

He opened it. Right when he did Lips crashed into his own. Naruto's eyes widened. _Sasuke? _He was pushed back into his house the door closing behind them.

An hour later Sasuke walked out of Naruto house a grin on his lips.

"What the hell?" Naruto yelled from his room.


	5. Chapter 5

Naruto put his hands in his pockets. He walked down the dirt road. He had a smug look on his face. _I'm gunna get him, just wait._ He thought evilly.

Saskue grunted. _He had to tell her._ "Sakura." He said.

"Yes Sasuke-kun?" She asked sweetly.

"I don't wanna be your boyfriend. I lied to Naruto so stop saying I'm your boyfriend." Sasuke said cooly.

Sakura's face fell. "W-what?" She said tear filled eyed. "You're a jerk!" She cried running from him.

A little later

Sasuke sat in a ramem shop boredly. He sighed.

Naruto spotted him. _Never thought he'd come here.._ Naruto went and sat down by him.

He had a bowl full of ramen. "Hey Sasuke."

Sasuke looked at him. "What?"

"Nothing." He smirked but ate ramen carelessly.

Sasuke was staring him. "Why are you sitting by me?"

"Why did you lie to me about sakura?" The blonde asked.

Sasuke looked over at him. He was sitting by his side. "Cause.. I wanted to." He lied.

Naruto sighed His hand draping to his side. Sasuke felt it by his thigh. He hitched his breath.

"Stop it." Sasuke demanded.

"I'm not doing anything." Naruto said innocently, his hand slowly going up Sasukes leg.

Sasuke grunted. He pulled Naruto out of the booth they were sitting in. He pulled him down the road and into a ally. He roughly smashed into Naruto lips. Naruto grunted. _Noo this isn't what I planed! _He thought screaming.

Sasuke looked at him. "What?"

"Stop it! I don't like you! Heck, I hate you! Stop forcing me to do things I don't want!" Naruto screamed. _Yes smash his ego._ Naruto thought.

Sasuke raised his hand.


	6. Chapter 6

Narutos eyes widened as he felt a wave of pain flow over his face. Pink stained his left cheek. _H-he hit me._ Tears were going to fall. Naruto closed his eyes.

"Don't ever. EVER. Say that to me again." Sasuke demanded.

Naruto looked down. "You.." He couldn't say it. Tears fell from his eyes. He felt weak.

It hurt. Those Naruto said. _He hates me._ Saskue thought.

He looked at the crying Blonde. "Don't cry." Sasuke cooed.

"Leave me alone."

Sasuke didn't thought he hugged naruto.

Naruto pushed him away. He hit him back. Right in the face.

Sasuke gasped.

"Bastard."


	7. Chapter 7

Sakura let out a sigh. Her eyes puffy from crying. _He doesn't like me._

0-0-0-0-0

Sasuke glared at Naruto. "I'm not a bastard," He said, "You just need to do what **I **say."

Naruto snorted. "Don't tell me what to do, Sasuke why...," Naruto started. "I mean..Why have you been.." He looked down.

The raven hair boy frowned. "Im not sure...It's just I can't get enough of you."

"You're a pervert." The blonde commented.

Sasuke glared at him again. "I didn't mean it like that."

"Yea I bet." Naruto said crossing his arms making a face. "I don't like you."

"I know that, you already said you hated me." Sasuke said looking at his feet.

"Gosh Sasuke no need to look all depressed. It's just I don't like guys... I think." Naruto said.

"I don't." Sasuke said in defense. "It's your just to cute." Sasuke said walking up to him again and pressing his lips to the blondes.

Naruto sighed but kissed him back. He got pressed up by the wall again.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Sakura walked down the rode. _He doesn't like me._

She saw two people in a ally. It looked like. "Sasuke?"


	8. Chapter 8

_Is that Sasuke..kissing Naruto!!? Noo Something must of happened to Naruto..And Sasuke is giving him CPR_. Sakura thought. _Yea that's it._ She ran over to them. "Naruto! Are you ok!?" Sakura asked pretty much throwing Sasuke off him

Naruto got big eyed. "Sakura.."

"Naruto what happened I mean when I saw Sasuke giving you CPR..."

Naruto stoped listening after he heard CPR. He started to cough. "Ah.. Yea..cough I guess I ate to much ramen cough" Naruto said taking deep breaths.

Sasuke didn't move._ That was close._ He thought.

"How come you guys are in a ally?" Sakura asked sighing helping Naruto.

"I didn't want people think we were making out. So I came here to help him." Sasuke said.

Naruto coughed again. _Yea..CPR_.. He rolled his eyes.

0-0-0-0-0

Naruto sighed as he sat down on his bed. It's been two weeks. Sakura thought Sasuke was giving me CPR. He laughed at that._ I haven't seen Sasuke in a few days.. I thought he'd come here by now._

Naruto eyes got wide. "Am I waiting for him?" He asked himself. "Do I like him?" He asked again. He then sighed. "No he only lust me because I'm 'Cute.' How dumb." He sighed. "I wonder what he means by that." He sighed and got up.

000000000000000000000000000000000

Omgs! The last chapter is next :3


	9. Chapter 9

1Naruto wanted to know._ Is it lust or...does he really like me? His excuses is always because of my looks. I want answer's form him_** _now_**

Naruto waited and waited for Sasuke.

Finally at about 5 O'clock he came. Naruto opened the door and saw the cool look of Sasuke.

The handsome ninja and just...Naruto does** Like** him, He doesn't lust him or anything. This is like.

"Sasuke..I was waiting for you." Naruto admitted his face turning pink.

"Really? How come?" Sasuke asked walking into Naruto's home closing the door behind him.

"I have some stuff I need to ask you is all."

"What kind of stuff?" Sasuke asked siting down.

Naruto looked at Sasuke blankly. _He isn't trying hit on me? Did he only come here... to see me?_

Naruto's heart warmed up. _Yes he did. Maybe he does like me._

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"Sasuke..Why did..I mean how come your doing this?" Naruto asked as they were both lying in bed.

"You mean...How come I am...And what I told you about sakura?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto nodded his head.

Sasuke took a deep breath. "Okay. I told you that Sakura was my girlfriend so you thought I only lusted you. I come here for you because I want you."

Naruto looked down. "So you don't like me?"

Sasuke nodded. "Yea I don't like you,"

Naruto sighed.

" I love you."

**The End**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Awww wasn't that a cute ending? Well Yes the story is finished. I know it is sad. Maybe they'll be a squeal to this story? A second _cause your cute_ but with longer chapters? Well who knows. Well I really hoped you enjoyed my first NaruSasu Fanfic. :3**


End file.
